


Simple Advice

by sapphireandgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, All my favorite tropes, Bad Puns, Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, But here it is, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, I Blame Tumblr, I blame her, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, Marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Texting, adrienette - Freeform, but its not a texting au, cliches, fully possessed by my cracky muse, i wasnt thinking when i wrote this, ladrien, no beta we die like men, she exists, she sucks, there is a lot of texting here so..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Croissant: Adrien u innocent childLenses: Says u MariCroissant: hey im not as innocent as him!!Microphone: she got a point babeCroissant: of course i do,, Nino is a loyal personLenses: fuck u allSunshine: Language, Alya!!Lenses: A real baby right hereOr, Adrien seems to be struggling to understand the teenage world and his sudden lust towards a certain classmate of his. Ladybug is also acting a bit strange and acting unusual towards Chat Noir.Crack ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Stfu

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me ever since I saw a shitty Tumblr post and my muse was practically begging for this to be released. Here we are now.

**17:23**

**Ladynoir Shippers**

**Lenses** : So guys we up for it tmrw? 

**Microphone** : im down 

**Lenses** : Babe, ik tht u down but im talking abt the innocent ones 

**Croissant** : stfu Alya 

**Sunshine** : What does "stfu" mean? 

**Lenses** : Omg... 

**Croissant** : ... 

**Microphone** : aksjsbbs lmaooooo 

**Lenses** : Adrien u srsly dont know what stfu is,,, we say it all the time 

**Microphone** : google it dude 

**Croissant** : Adrien u innocent child 

**Lenses** : Says u Mari 

**Croissant** : hey im not as innocent as him!! 

**Microphone** : she got a point babe 

**Croissant** : of course i do,, Nino is a loyal person 

**Lenses** : fuck u all

**Sunshine** : Language, Alya!! 

**Lenses** : A real baby 

**Microphone** : true 

**Croissant** : true 

**Lenses** : btw Sunshine, did u google it yet? 

**Sunshine** : Oh, right. By the way, what does "btw" stand for? 

**Microphone** : i give up 

**Lenses** : Just... gosh, just go google both!!!!! 

**Croissant** : this conversation is my new wallpaper wow i laughed so hard. 

**Lenses** : stfu 

**Microphone** : stfu 

**Croissant** : but how is he the one with the highest grades in our class?? 

**Microphone** : the answer is easy dudes, he is not one with the Teenage Social Life circle 

**Croissant** : that doesn't make sense 

## 

.

## 

Adrien leant back in his chair, thinking about what Alya had just said. "Innocent? Me?" He thought out loud, huffing in frustration and accidentally startling Plagg awake after knocking his Physics textbook on the floor. Or not, because the little demon was cackling hysterically. 

Unfortunately for Adrien the little sneak was reading his conversation from the tablet he gave him to watch his cheese documentaries. "How did you sync my tablet and phone, Plagg?" 

"A Kwami has his ways," Plagg responded vaguely before floating away, presumably to go fetch some cheese. 

Adrien glared at where Plagg was for a few moments before muttering something unintelligible and turning back to face his computer. He typed out "what does stfu stand for" and then waited while the results loaded. When the results came on, Adrien read and the realization dawned on him more and more. _'So that's what it means...'_ he thought incredulously, leaning further back against his chair and thinking back to all the times Alya or Nino curiously said stfu in the same context. 

Sitting in an upright position again, Adrien typed out what 'btw' stood for his jaw slightly dropped when he saw the results. _'Oh. Thats what it meant.'_ It was plain _obvious_. "It was so freaking obvious! Wow!" 

Plagg zoomed out of nowhere in floated in front of Adrien's face. "So you figured out what those simple and CLASSIC teenage terms mean? The one kids your age should know?" 

"First of all, rude, and second, yes I did. Perhaps that explains all those random letters they send each other. How could I be so stupid, it was so obvious!" 

With a completely blank expression, Plagg replied "Kid, I ask myself that question everyday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some mindless crack to open up the story a little.


	2. And thus I dub the Agrestes Pun Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK!! Sorry it took so long for me to post this but my personal life kinda got in the way. I will make time for this so updating won't take longer than two weeks from now on. Hopefully.
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Father..." Adrien hesitantly stepped into the large room. 

"Yes, Adrien?" 

"Uh... Can I ask for your advice?" 

"Professional or personal?" 

_'Literally both you dumbass.'_ "Personal," 

"I have a few minutes, so talk." Gabriel looked up, heavy gaze set on the sun haired boy. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and gulped audibly, clearly nervous for what he wanted to say. "How do you get a girl to fall for you? For example... how did you approach mom, unless it was vice versa." 

## 

Gabriel's eyes momentarily widened. _'This is certainly personal. Even for me.'_ The designer thought incredulously. "I... Your mom?"

He must have been showing how hesitant he was, because his spineless son quickly rushed to add "No! It's fine if you feel uncomfortable with this, Father, I just thought coming to you would be best and I _know_ Mother is a sensitive topic..." 

Gabriel stood there, watching his son ramble on and on and mumbling useless apologies. _'Poor kid. Someone needs to save him.'_ "Son," Adrien looked up, emerald eyes peering at him with guilt. Before he could give him the advice his son desperately needed, he found himself asking "Son, is that a toned jaw?" 

"Yes," Adrien looked curiously shameful about this dazzling change"Some other things have... also changed. So I wanted to ask about" 

Gabriel's attention snapped back to his actual son and not on his now beautifully(brand promotion worthy, not that he would ever say that to his son) toned jaw. 

"Oh, right. I guess just be yourself?" 

"Is that it?" Adrien almost turned on his heel and left because literally everyone told him those very words. It was his own advice to Nino but he had a right to be a hypocrite at this moment! 

They both stood there in completely awkward silence, avoiding each other's gaze. "So, you said you wanted advice Adrien?" 

Adrien shuffled one foot on the floor nervously "Yeah. I need advice about a girl that I like." _'Well... this is rather awkward. DIDN'T EMILIÉ GIVE ADRIEN GIRL ADVICE?!'_

Gabriel swallowed nervously as well. It wasn't everyday you talked to your son this much. Especially not about girls, let alone advice about them! "Uh... So what exactly do you want to know about _girls_?" 

"How do you... get one to fall for you?" 

_'...How do I tell my son the ridiculousness of trying to woo Emilié?'_

"I really don't know. I barely remember the last date your mother and I had and I don't think I could provide that kind of information." 

Adrien's disappointment layed heavily visible on his perfect features and it made Gabriel feel a tiny bit guilty. _'I am only doing this because he is our son honey. Nothing more.'_

"Son," he called out, causing Adrien's head to lift in curiosity. "I just happened to remember how I 'wooed' your mother." 

"Really?" 

"Yes I believe it was... puns." 

## 

**15:09**

**Ladynoir Shippers** : 

**Sunshine** : guys 

**Sunshine** : mari 

**Sunshine** : alya 

**Sunshine** : nino, dude 

**Sunshine** : **@Croissant** , **@Lenses** , **@Microphone** !!! 

**Lenses** : mmm? 

**Sunshine** : MY FATHER HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR 

**Microphone** : doesn't everyone have one deep down? I mean hawkass villains names are literal puns 

**Croissant** : heh hawkass 

**Lenses** : hawktitsss 

**Microphone** : oof cringe 

**Croissant** : cringe and shit hehehe 

**Sunshine** : GUYS!! 

**Microphone** : ye? 

**Sunshine** : MY DAD ACTUALLY LIKES PUNS 

**Lenses** : I can feel u shouting that from all the way here 

**Croissant** : Wait the Gabriel Agreste puns? 

**Croissant** : zjbajzbsnzjzjs lmaOooo 

**Sunshine** : Stfu it's weird. 

**Microphone** : oho my dude is adapting to proper lingo! 

**Lenses** : babe our child is learning omg 

**Microphone** : babe <3 

**Croissant** : you two make me sick 

**Lenses** : quiet child!! Ur parents are having a moment here 

**Croissant** : fuck u 

**Microphone** : yk that does sound fun babe 

**Lenses** : ikr 

**Sunshine** : You two make me sick. 

**Lenses** : u wouldn't be here if we weren't~ 

**Croissant** : akhssnhznz 

**Microphone** : jzuanzu7whzuw 

**Lenses** : lmao jk suckers 

**Sunshine** : Ohhh I know what 'jk' stands for. It means Just Kidding!! Am I right? 

**Microphone** : ditch the capitals and punctuation then I might acknowledge that :) 

**Croissant** : true 

**Lenses** : true 

**Lenses** : Ohhhh yea btw.... 

_Lenses has changed Sunshine's name to Punchild_

**Croissant** : omfg Alya u genius 

**Microphone** : ...dude 

**Punchild** : ??? 

## 

"Adrien?" Natalie's voice echoed through the room, snapping Adrien to sit upright while Plagg stealthily hid himself. "Yes Natalie?"

"Your father wishes to see you again regarding this girl you mentioned earlier. Please come down to his office in ten minutes." 

Sighing, Adrien replied a short reassurance, cursing himself for not seeing this coming. When he opened his phone again he saw several new messages. Something to do with Alya's stupid nickname, but honestly he was too tired to read or care. He _did_ however catch the last two texts from Alya and Marinette. 

## 

**Croissant** : IKR IT RUNS IN THE FAM!!

**Lenses** : And thus I dub the Agrestes Pun Machines :D 

## 

_'I guess we are.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan DJWifi :))))


	3. Omfg he swears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule is completely messed up at this point so... I'll just update whenever I can.

**03:44**

**Ladynoir Shippers**

**Lenses** : hello motherfuckers ;) 

**Punchild** : asshole 

**Lenses** : shit he said a swear word 

**Lenses** : !!! 

**Lenses** : **@Microphone** get the camera 

**Microphone** : shit i think i left it somewhere... 

**Punchild** : stfu 

**Croissant** : WHAT IN THE LITERAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH U BITCHES 

**Croissant** : IT'S 3 FUCKING AM 

**Microphone** : babe these kids are not innocent,, they know too many words that are not appropriate 

**Lenses** : welp we taught them to well XD 

**Croissant** : wait Adrien did u really swear??? 

**Punchild** : fuck u all

## 

After his last conversation with his dad, Adrien was still mentally exhausted and his friends really weren't helping. Especially not Alya and Nino sexting shamelessly on the group chat. At this time. 

His phone continued buzzing and- for fucks sakes it was 3am on- he muted it without a second thought. He had a long day ahead of him, having to talk to Marinette about his dumb mistake as well. 

## 

The familiar tune of his alarm jostled Adrien awake, and he groaned very loudly. "Adrien, if I hear this woman's voice again, I will personally cataclysm you and this stupid phone of yours. No joke."

Adrien glared at his Kwami while begrudgingly leaving the warmth of his cotton sheets. "She didn't do anything to you. I just like her music and I figured it would be better if I woke up to one of her songs. It's better than that bell alarm I used to have." 

"Well guess what smartass, you ruined it," The small deity said before he floated away to his safe full of cheese and Adrien muttered a low string of curses directed at the grumpy little Kwami as Adrien made his way to the shower. 

## 

.

## 

"No way. You little-"

"I told you I was better. Asshole." 

" _Please._ I was just caught of guard and you took advantage of that. We all know I'm the best at Uno after all! Besides," Alya shifted closer to her best friend "Nino is sexting me again. It's pretty hot." 

Marinette's eyes widened and her expression turned from one of smug amusement to one of disgust. How were her friends always so affectionate to each other so openly?? "You two should really tone all that sappy shit down. It's getting to me." To emphasize her point Marinette started making gagging noises. 

"Well... You should totally get laid and a certain model is single again~" Alya said as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

"In all honesty Adrien and I will never get together," Marinette eyed Alya suspiciously "Or get laid. It's been three years now." 

Alya groaned and flopped back on the floor "Mari, you suuck. And here I was thinking you and Sunshine were the optimists of the group. Seriously though, are you sure you don't want to shoot your shot? Adrien is single again~" 

"Yep!" 

"Seriously?" 

"Sure as hell Alya!" 

"Damnit." 

"But come on, I literally _just_ broke up with Luka-" 

"That was six months ago." 

"-and you can't possibly expect me to date Adrien-" 

"At least get _laid_." 

"-so soon. Or get laid." 

"Fine try a dating site?" 

Marinette's eyes narrowed "No fucking way Alya." 

"Well shit I give up on you two... You even made me feel a little down. But what time is it?" 

Marinette pulled out her phone and she cringed. Alya sighed heavily. "We're late aren't we?" 

Marinette smiled nervously "Maybe?" 

## 

**08:17**

**Ladynoir Shippers**

**Microphone** : **@Croissant @Lenses** ??? 

**Microphone** : **@Croissant @Lenses** ?!?!?!?!

**Microphone** : WHERE TF ARE U TWO?? 

**Microphone** : well shit i give up 

**Punchild** : Nino stop texting! 

**Microphone** : where tf are the girls 

**Punchild** : Probably late 

**Punchild** : But I'm getting concerned I need to talk to Marinette!!! 

**Microphone** : Oho? 

**Punchild** : Nino not like that... 

**Microphone** : them kids always be like that 

**Punchild** : Stfu 

**Punchild** : Wait I think the teacher saw us 

**Microphone** : shit 

**14:57**

_Microphone has changed their name to phone was taken_

**Lenses** : fitting 

**phone was taken** : sadly, yes :( 

**phone was taken** : but as u can all see my child is back :) 

**Croissant** : wait which child?? Me or Adrien??

**Punchild** : Mine thankfully wasn't taken 

**Lenses** : bc your a sunshine child 

**Punchild** : ??? 

**Lenses** : too pure for this earth 

**Lenses** : but of course, we have slightly altered that ;) 

**Punchild** : Stfu 

**Lenses** : proven my point right then and there Sunshine 

## 

.

## 

_"You see son, there are many ways to use puns to your advantage. Especially on girls."_

_Adrien listened attentively, taking in everything his father was telling him. It was still pretty hard to believe Gabriel Agreste of all people had so much knowledge on a topic as sensitive as women._

_"-subtle persuasion is also very vital when trying to get a girl to fall for you. Believe me when I say how annoying it is when a girl's mindset is on one person... who isn't you by the way." Gabriel stated as a weary look flashed across his features._

_"So... Father, let's say I continuously flirt with her-" Adrien cut his words short after his father's eyes widened and Adrien wondered if he said something horrible for a moment._

_"Girls will think you're a flirt. And that is worse than not being liked back because it obviously implies your feeling for her aren't real." Gabriel said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Adrien looked down thoughtfully for a moment before asking again "Then how do I prove I'm not a flirt?"_

## 

Adrien waited impatiently for Marinette at their meeting spot, checking and putting his phone back down again and again until Marinette walked in. She still had a shy and confused look on her face but he really didn't blame her. When she finally sat down on the bench, her gaze fell on him. 

"Hey," 

"Hi," Marinette replied meekly. 

"So... I actually called you have because I have a huge favour to ask and you totally don't have to do it but... Can you help me convince my dad we are dating?" 

"Wait what?"


	4. Rushing in like a flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was actually posted sooner than expected... I wanted to write Vacations and Shenanigans first BUT this fic here was practically begging to be written. Here you go, enjoy hehe.

"Marinette?" Adrien tilted his head in confusion and a hint of worry, but Marinette wasn't paying any mind to that. What she did dwell on was what Adrien had just told her.

Marinette inhaled sharply. "Y-yeah. I just... _Oh wow_ this is a lot to take in and- wait, can you just repeat that?" Adrien cringed but repeated what he said, but it didn't seem to make things better. She heard and understood him the first time alright, but come the fuck on she had just gotten over him! Well, slightly, but still! 

She remained silent. Adrien was also staring ahead, and he seemed very tense. After a few moments of a heavy and unpleasantly awkward silence he spoke up blurted, "You know what, I really shouldn't have put such a load on you and I know what you're probably thinking. Maybe I'm weird and all but I kind of got myself into a situation so I thought maybe you could help and probably hate me right now. Ugh... I _really really_ messed up. Shit..." 

Despite his rambling Marinette didn't even so much as flinch -or hear him- as she stayed seated silently, brooding in her own thoughts. _'Why me? Why ME of all people?? Isn't Tikki like, the embodiment of luck? Or was it creation? Or was I meant to get Plagg? I have to talk to Chat about swapping sometime... But why me!!? This idiot has been blind for years and yay, he asks me to fake date him! This is so-'_ Marinette cut herself off when she swore she heard a sob. At first she thought it was hers until she saw Adrien still muttering apologies. 

Marinette sighed in resignation. "Adrien?"

"Mm?" Adrien looked up at Marinette, his emerald eyes glassy and filled with guilt and it was weirdly adorable. She honestly would have cooed at the sight were it not for the heavy weight settling in her chest. "Look, I don't hate you or anything so like... don't cry okay?" 

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he sniffled while his eyes brightened up a bit. "But I honestly think this is just a lot to take in and chances of me helping you aren't as high because I literally just broke up with Luka and I don't feel like having anything to do with romance." Hurt splashed across Adrien's features, but he remained silent "On the other hand, it is fake dating so," Marinette chewed on her bottom lip in a wearily "I could help you. But please give me a few days to process this okay?" 

Adrien sighed, and winced slightly. "Okay, and I totally understand. You still really don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

"No it's okay! It's not like I won't do it but I don't think I will either. This is why I'm asking to think about it for a few days. It's quite a lot to process and fake dating is can lead to a lot of things eventually." _'Like maybe fucking falling for you again.'_ Marinette thought bitterly.

Adrien was slumped now, and he still looked unsure. "Like I said by the way, I'm really sorry about that. I must've made you feel so uncomfortable. I'm so stupid..." By now he looked so small and unsure of his existence. 

Marinette smiled at him reassuringly and scooted closer so that she could comfort Adrien, mostly because she hated seeing someone like Adrien Agreste in such a state. "I'm fine Adrien! Seriously though I am fine," they heard footsteps coming in from outside and Marinette stood up. "To show you how 'comfortable I am let's go have lunch together after school. Alone." _'Smooth move Mari,'_

After a few more moments Adrien stood up as well and at least he didn't look like he wanted to die anymore. "Okay then," he said "Let's go that café near-" 

"Well well well," Alya sauntered across the room, tsking in a manner only a disappointed adult would. "Seems you two are asking each other out. And I was not informed whatsoever." She eyed let a stern gaze fall on Marinette, and while she squirmed Adrien blushed at Alya's assumption. Now standing in front of the pair, Alya observed the two flushed teens. "Did I miss something? Or was I interrupting you two from nearly making out?" Adrien's face became impossibly beet and Marinette whimpered.

"Wait no! Alya we weren't making out!" Marinette said defensively. "We were just talking and..." She trailed off, looking at Adrien before continuing. "And we were arguing over which way is best to eat a croissant so he started crying-" 

"I wasn't _crying_." Adrien mumbled. 

"So we decided to make out- I mean, up! We decided to make up and I offered to go to eat out with him afterschool!" 

"You know I heard like, half your convo right?" Alya said, seemingly not believing a word her best friend said. "Adrien was crying about being uncomfortable with you or something. You really shouldn't be ashamed of that." She smirked, and then continued. "Nino sheds tears too sometimes you know. Even while we're- uh... busy doing our thing and he gets an amazing, mind-blowing-" 

"That's enough information Alya. Now can leave now if you don't mind. I'll catch up with you in class." Marinette interjected. 

Alya chuckled darkly before winking at the pair and finally leaving. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I'll meat you after school?" He said as he stood up and grabbed his satchel. 

Marinette stayed strangely quiet and finally answered. "Yeah... meet you then." Shrugging, he left the room while Marinette stewed in her own thoughts. 

## 

.

## 

**09:12**

**Direct Message Chat @Marinette and @Alya**

**Marinette** : i hate u 

**Marinette** : i just... your an ass 

**Marinette** : idiot 

**Marinette** : traitor 

**Alya** : <3 

**Alya** : we both know u love me uwu 

**Marinette** : stfu u ass 

**Alya** : ily too boo :3 

## 

**09:18** :

**Direct Message Chat @Nino and @Alya**

**Alya** : babe our ship will sail sooonnn 

**Nino** : Ladynoir or our sunshine kids 

**Alya** : the kids 

**Nino** : shit 

**Nino** : okay, what theme should the wedding be again? 

## 

**11:22**

**Direct Message Chat @Adrien and @Nino**

**Adrien** : dude 

**Adrien** : caf, at lunch pleeeaassee 

**Nino** : wtf are u gonna vent and kill me? 

**Adrien** : stfu u play that game waaayyy too much 

**Nino** : not my fault u used the word caf. And u pretty sus 

**Adrien** : JUST STFU WILL YOU MEET ME THERE OR NOT I NEED HELP 

**Nino** : is it a girl? 

**Adrien** : ... 

**Adrien** : yes 

**Adrien** : it's about Marinette 

**Nino** : I'll be there 

## 

**11:34**

**Direct Message Chat @Nino and @Alya**

**Nino** : BABE OUR SHIP WON'T SAIL IT SHALL FLYYYY 

**Alya** : So floating angels in the church? Good idea tbh 

## 

.

## 

_"Girls are all different so naturally, their reactions to a boy's confession will be different as well. Normally they downplay whatever emotion they feel about it. If she does like you and you ask her out she might go with phrases like, "Are you sure?" Or "Maybe." But like I said, it depends on the girl." Gabriel explained as he casually took a sip of whatever stuff he was drinking from his mug._

_Adrien hummed thoughtfully. "So if she doesn't like me?"_

_"Well, she subtly rejects you. They never make eye contact when they do that." Adrien recalled the events of that night he first confessed to Ladybug that he liked her and winced._

_'Well that sucks. A lot.'_

## 


	5. Crashing like a tidal wave

"Dude."

"What?" Adrien asked before biting into his croissant. 

"Are you sure you aren't crushing on Mari?" 

Adrien chocked. "What?! No! Mari is just a friend okay! When I was talking to my dad she was literally the first person I thought of as an excuse... wait, that sounds weird." 

Nino sighed and took off his cap to massage his temples. "Dude it's so obvious you like her I mean... I've seen the way you look at her sometimes!" 

"Don't friends admire each other from time to time?" Adrien asked. 

Nino looked like he was about to explode when he said through gritted teeth and a strained expression, "Bro stop calling her _just a friend_ or I swear I'll kill you." 

"But she's just-" 

Nino shot Adrien a lethal glare before he rushed to amend his words. "I-I mean, she's a very good friend?" 

"You know what? I'm out bro." Nino got up and left, leaving Adrien even more confused than he ever thought he would be. 

## 

Marinette was _panicking_. She rushed straight home after that little talk she had with Adrien and... well, she felt horrible afterwards. How dare he ask for her to _fake_ date?! The effort it took to bury her feelings for him was enough and the that oblivious golden boy asks her such a thing!!

"Tikki," Marinette groaned into her pillow. "My life is a disaster. Just- help meeeee." 

"Marinette you could've just said no, and are you seriously ditching class just for this?" Tikki hovered in front of her chosen's face with crossed her arms and a stern look. 

"First of all, I couldn't just say no him he looked so broken and... and well, he Adrien! I couldn't say no!" She flailed her arms around wildly and groaned into her pillow again. 

"I love you but sometimes you're too much to handle Marinette." Tikki sighed and floated away to find another cookie. 

## 

**15:54**

**Ladynoir Shippers**

**Punchild** : Mari where were you? You missed class. 

**Lenses** : I ship :3 

**Punchild** : Whaaa? 

**Croissant** : stfu Alya 

## 

Adrien didn't expect his father's next question at dinner. "Son, how about you bring this Marinette girl for dinner next weekend?"

"WHAT?" 

"There's no need to exclaim. I thought you would expect it soon enough." 

"But-" 

"I assume my advice worked by now. Besides, you two are certainly dating at this point. I'll ask Nathalie to set up-" 

"W-wait! We aren't... dating yet..." 

Gabriel raised a skeptical brow. "Oh?" 

"But I don't mind you just meeting her. We could even hang out I guess." 

"Very well. You two could 'hang out' if you liked. I'll pay if you need too go somewhere." The fashion mogul went back to eating, and Adrien sat staring at his father, dumbfounded. He'd NEVER been this nice... or ever even encouraged Adrien bringing anyone over to his home. And even _paying_ for him and another person to go out? Well... 

"S-so, Father. Do you pay a particular interest in Marinette?" Adrien chuckled awkwardly. 

"I certainly do. When I went through her profile she i saw how much seemed like a fitting daughter in law. Besides, other than Mrs Tsurugi's daughter and that pest- I mean- Ladybug, you've never showed any interest in any other girl." 

Did he say pest? "O...kay? Uh, thanks for the offer by the way father. I think you'll really like Mari." 

There was a small smile playing on Gabriel's lips, but it vanished as soon as it came. "Not a problem Adrien." 

Adrien collapsed on his bed, his face now muffled by his pillow. _'Well, that was odd.'_

"If you ask me, he's up to something." Plagg said from the desk. 

Adrien lifted his head and gave him a look. "Really? I think he's just being nice for once." 

The small deity shook his head. "So out of the blue? It's kind of suspicious." He floated up to the safe where he had a stash of camembert. 

"Fair point. Should we keep an eye on him?" 

"I honestly think so," he said in between mouthfuls. 

## 

**19:56**

**Ladynoir Shippers**

**Lenses** : I ship 

**phone was taken** : no, we ship 

**Punchild** : Ladynoir? 

**Lenses** : No, just two oblivious dorks 

_Lenses has changed their name to multishipper_

_Croissant has changed their name to needs a hug_

**needs a hug** : I need a hug. And chocolate. 

**Punchild** : I need to die 

**needs a hug** : what? 

_multishipper has changed Punchild's name to needs love_

**needs love** : or that 

**phone was taken** : oof bro 

## 

"Nathalie." Gabriel said.

"Sir?" 

"Do you think this girl deserves Adrien though?" 

Nathalie chuckled softly. "I honestly think so. But... you are aware he might be deep in love right? He could get hurt..." 

"No, Miss Dupain Cheng doesn't seem like the type to do so. They are made for each other of you ask me."

"Yes, they do make quite the couple." 

Gabriel's face broke into a rare smile, and he looked up from his design. "That's why I ship it. Anyways, I feel like akumatizing someone. Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a date and a Marichat scene!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message to the readers.

**Hey everyone. I have decided to officially go on hiatus and therefore won't be updating any of my works until further notice. Recently I had to face many issues and struggles in my life and it's taken a toll on me. I'm definitely not abandoning my works though, I just need time for myself and to figure out some things.**

**I also won't be participating in anything to do with fandom... it can get pretty overwhelming for me so I figured I needed a break from that too.**

**Thank you so much for your support towards all my works, it was much appreciated and it still is.**

**-Sapphire**

**Author's Note:**

> You can come shout at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
